Monocomatico
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Estás solo, y no hay nada que pueda apaciguar el dolor ni dejar de ser grisáceo.


Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.

Sé que prácticamente a nadie le gustan estos dos juntos pero... ¡A tomar por culo! Son mi OTP y casi lo único que puedo escribir de KHR. Jamás me detendré(?).

* * *

Monocromatico

[...]

* * *

El día en que Tsunayoshi Sawada rindió ante la muerte fue un día soleado. Era soleado, había mucha calor. Estaban en verano. Y aún así todo le parecía tan frío, estremecedor y gris.

Llegó más tarde con la corbata casi por los suelos, el cabello desordenado y los ánimos por los suelos derecho a la barra. Ella le daba la bienvenida, casi podía sentir que sonreía.

Oh, iban a llevarse mucho mejor desde entonces.

Sabía que al verlo sentarse ahí con una botella y un vaso cerca había provocado un ceño fruncido en Hayato. Ryohei no estaba, así que no iba a intentar darle una colleja y ponerse a gritar. A Hibari le daba exactamente igual, incluso sólo había estado unos segundos, lejos del ataúd, y entonces había decidido que hasta ahí estaba bien. Y a saber en dónde estaban Lambo,I-pin y Chrome.

Hayato lo intentó.

Hacerlo entrar en razón era tarea difícil, hasta para Gokudera.

 _No había nadie que pudiera ayudarle._

De hecho, le sorprendió que no le soltara un golpe todavía. Haru y Kyoko les miraban asustadas y apenadas en el intercambio de palabras, y siguieron a Gokudera con la mirada cuando éste salió hecho una furia.

—Takeshi-san, creo que deberías descansar.

Él desvió la mirada para encontrarse con su gran amiga Haru. No pudo evitar componer una sonrisa, quería que estuviera tranquila. Al menos un poco más que él.

Subió una de sus manos y la puso a un lado de su cabeza. Alcanzaba a tocar su cabello y parte de su mejilla. Una vez ahí acarició suavemente el cabello de Haru con la yema de sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, yo solo voy a estar aquí un rato. Tú ve y descansa, y tal vez deberías hablar un poco con Gokudera también.

Bajó su mano sin dejar de mostrarle su sonrisa. Haru emprendió su marcha, dudosa. Ella no era idiota, pero sí era cierto que él no era el único inestable y que debía descansar después de tan pesado día.

—Kyoko, ¿vienes?

La chica se sobresaltó un poco y le dirigió la mirada a Haru, que esperaba por ella.

—Adelántate, Haru. Yo iré pronto —sonrió.

Takeshi miró a Kyoko por un segundo, fijándose en su expresión.

Idiotas.

Idiotas sonrientes, creyendo que eso lo arreglaba todo.

Nadie va a estar mejor por sonreír ni Tsuna iba a regresar de la muerte por ello.

Cuando Haru se fue, la sintió sentarse en el taburete siguiente.

 _En realidad, sí había alguien que podía ayudarle._

—Él me dijo que quería regresar —murmuró después de un rato—. Yo le prometí que iba a traerlo salvo contigo. Tsuna repitió lo mismo con una sonrisa.

Kyoko estaba en completo silencio.

—Él te amaba. Supongo que te lo habrá dicho alguna vez.

—Nunca.

Takeshi rellenó el vaso y se lo ofreció.

—Pero seguro fue mejor así.

Ella repitió la acción del guardián luego de beberse el contenido del pequeño vaso de una sola vez. Takeshi lo aceptó, repetiría entonces lo mismo.

—¿Eso por qué? —preguntó sin entender nada.

—Yo lo sabía, y sabía que si en algún momento me lo decía iba a tener que responderle. Tsuna era un buen chico y siempre se esforzaba, luego siempre nos cuidaba a todos. Pero era imposible. No fui capaz de lograr un sentimiento más allá de gratitud, cariño y compañerismo hacia él —confesó—. Hasta a mí me duele aceptarlo.

Se quedó en silencio, procesando la información. Pronto le devolvió el vaso lleno.

A ninguno de los dos le molestaba la dinámica. Tal vez porque habían cosas más relevantes en ese momento.

—Además, tú también tenías que regresar conmigo, ¿no? —sonrió levemente.

Takeshi la miró por un instante. Unas cuantas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y se veía, para él, más brillante que de costumbre. Posiblemente porque todo estaba tan gris, que el cabello de Gokudera parecía ceniza y el de Haru un desgastado y polvoriento café. Aún así Kyoko seguía viéndose como el atardecer y le daba un poco de ganas de llorar.

Cuando se bebió lo del vaso en su turno,inmediatamente lo tragó y tiró el vaso por ahí,aunque no se escuchó romperse. Se llevó las palmas cerca de los ojos y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Mordió su labio algo escocido y ahogó un poco los sollozos.

Kyoko se puso de pie y con algo de dificultad lo hizo girarse para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Las manos de Takeshi se pusieron en su cintura mientras no dejaba de llorar, apretándola contra él, negándose a que se fuera también.

Ella acarició su cabello con tristeza. Nunca hubiera creído ver a Takeshi, tan animoso y tan sonriente en tal estado. Casi parecía una broma de mal gusto que hacía que ella también quisiera rendirse y llorar, por saber a Tsuna muerto, la sonrisa a Haru y por Takeshi.

Acurrucó su cabeza cerca de su cuello al tiempo que apretaba los labios.

Y cuando sólo ella parecía ser capaz de brillar, su luz contagió al otro. Así mostrando que la lluvia también podía brillar, más de lo que creía.


End file.
